Various Tales about Junhui
by Matcha Bars
Summary: [UPDATE] A collection of stories about Junhui as uke! Here, you will shown the beautiful, cute, and soft side from Wen Junhui. / GyuJun / JunSol / WonHui / Chapter 3 : Paparazzi (Jeon Wonwoo x Wen Junhui) / JunWoo / WonHui. Seventeen! SVT!
1. At 2 am (GyuJun)

**At 2 a.m.**

Pair : Kim Mingyu x Wen Junhui

Genre : Romance, fluff

Rate : T

Enjoy~

.

.

Jalanan Kota Seoul masih dipenuhi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu, meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Masih padat dengan aktivitas di kedai soju, di kafe dua puluh empat jam, hingga jalan raya yang masih menderukan bunyi mesin kendaraan. Warga Seoul memang tidak pernah mengenal kata tidur.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah Mingyu sedang kehilangan kekasihnya ketika ditinggal untuk mandi tadi. Semenjak kekasihnya itu menolak untuk diajak mandi bersama, Mingyu telah menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kekasihnya itu pasti telah berencana untuk melarikan diri dari dorm. Lebih memilih untuk berada di studio latihan.

Teknisnya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka bersama member lain, beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan setelah mandi, seharusnya mereka akan langsung beristirahat karena pagi-pagi sekali, sudah ada jadwal padat yang menunggu. Namun, sekarang kekasihnya menghilang. Jadi, alih-alih beristirahat, Mingyu harus menyeret kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu untuk kembali ke dorm.

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara brutal mengagetkan seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menari di dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas pada si pelaku. Musik masih mengalun, dan tubuhnya harus terus bergerak mengikuti setiap ritme yang dihasilkan.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu, masih belum menghentikan gerakannya.

Mingyu mendengus, lantas mendekati laki-laki itu. Mendekati kekasihnya, Wen Junhui.

"Ayo, pulang!" Ajak Mingyu sedikit berteriak. Jun masih menari, sehingga Mingyu harus bersusah-payah mengikuti kemana gerakan itu membawa tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku masih harus berlatih! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi di atas panggung."

Kesalahan itu lagi. Mingyu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Jun masih menghiraukan kesalahan kecil yang pernah dilakukannya pada penampilan _live_ mereka di salah satu acara musik. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, bahkan _fans_ juga telah mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut hanyalah diri Jun sendiri.

Meski begitu, Mingyu mencoba untuk mengerti. Kekasihnya itu tentu merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat memberikan penampilan terbaik ketika dirinya berada di posisi _center_. Jadi, Mingyu mulai membuat penawaran, "Baik, kutunggu sampai satu lagu ini selesai, ya?"

Jun hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

Mingyu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ruang latihan, mengamati kekasihnya yang masih bergerak dengan lincah meski tubuhnya telah bermandikan peluh. Kekasihnya itu selalu dapat menari dengan sangat baik, dan Mingyu selalu dibuat kagum oleh segala bentuk gerakan dari tubuh indah itu. Mingyu selalu berpikir, bahwa Jun mungkin memiliki ilmu menghipnotis lewat gerakan tubuh, karena sekarang dirinya sudah benar-benar hanyut dalam tarian Jun seakan hanya itulah tujuannya untuk hidup.

Saking terbuainya, Mingyu sampai tidak sadar bahwa lagu yang sama telah mengalun di ruangan itu sebanyak tiga kali. Bahwa Jun telah mengulangi tarian yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, namun dalam _power_ yang berbeda. Kali ini adalah _power_ yang paling lemah, hingga membuat detail gerakannya menjadi berantakan. Saat itulah Mingyu mulai sadar bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah kelelahan.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Mingyu segera menghampiri _tape_ yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mematikannya. Ditunggu sampai besok pun lagunya tidak akan selesai, karena _tape_ itu telah diatur untuk hanya mengulang satu lagu yang sama.

Bukannya berhenti menari, Mingyu mendapati Jun masih melanjutkan gerakannya meskipun yang terdengar di ruangan kini hanyalah derit sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai. Sepertinya, Mingyu harus benar-benar menyeret Jun pulang ke dorm dalam artian harfiah.

Mingyu mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat mendekati Jun, menarik lengannya, hingga Jun jatuh terhempas ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Jun bertumpu sepenuhnya kepada Mingyu, karena sesungguhnya kaki-kaki yang ia gunakan untuk menari tadi sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menopang bobot badannya. Napas Jun terengah-engah, dan Mingyu dapat merasakan itu di telinganya. Dada mereka yang saling menyatu juga mempermudah Mingyu untuk mengetahui seberapa cepat jantung Jun berdetak.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Kata Mingyu, lebih kepada perintah ketimbang sebuah ajakan. Kesal juga melihat Jun yang terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini.

Jun menggeleng pelan, lantas mendorong dada Mingyu, bermaksud untuk melepaskan diri dari Mingyu. "Tidak! Aku masih harus berlatih…" Alih-alih terlepas dari pelukan Mingyu, Jun justru hampir saja merosot ke lantai jika Mingyu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri!"

Segera saja Mingyu berbalik, melingkarkan lengan Jun di lehernya, serta membawa tubuh Jun yang mulai lemas ke atas punggungnya. Jun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengeratkan lengannya di leher Mingyu. Mau meronta juga percuma, karena seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

Mingyu menggendong Jun sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm dalam diam. Jun tahu, saat ini Mingyu pasti sedang marah padanya. Jika sedang marah Mingyu biasanya hanya akan diam saja, sampai Jun meminta maaf dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi, saat ini Jun juga sedang marah pada Mingyu yang mengajaknya pulang secara paksa, jadi Jun memilih untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Tutur Mingyu, akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Kalau sampai ada tubuhmu yang kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Jun mendengus. "Seharusnya tadi kau tinggalkan saja aku sendirian di ruang latihan!" Ia tidak berteriak, tenaganya hanya cukup untuk mencicit di telinga Mingyu.

Meski begitu, Mingyu cukup paham bahwa Jun sedang menentangnya. "Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, Jun." Ujar Mingyu kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak perlu itu!" Balas Jun, masih belum cukup kuat untuk sekedar meninggikan suaranya.

Mingyu menghela napas. Sifat keras kepalanya belum hilang ternyata. Beruntung Mingyu menyayanginya, jika tidak, mungkin detik ini juga Mingyu telah melemparkan tubuh Jun yang tidak berdaya ini ke sungai terdekat.

Jika sudah seperti ini, sebaiknya Mingyu diam saja dan membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti langkah-langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan dorm. Mingyu berjalan dnegan mengamati ujung sepatunya yang bergerak bergantian, sampai sebuah bunyi aneh membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Kruyuukk~…

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Mingyu. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, karena biasanya Jun tidak akan menghiraukannya ketika sedang berada dalam perang dingin seperti ini.

"B-bunyi… katak?"

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut Jun bersedia menjawab. Ia kemudian sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar dapat melihat wajah Jun.

Dan, bunyi itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, hingga membuat Jun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di perpotongan leher Mingyu. Mingyu terkikik setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja, itu adalah bunyi dari perut Jun yang meronta minta diisi.

"Seingatku ada yang mengeluh kekenyangan setelah makan malam tadi." Goda Mingyu.

Jun mendengus. "Makanannya pasti sudah diubah menjadi energi saat aku berlatih." Gumam Jun tidak terlalu jelas, karena masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau kubuatkan makanan?" Jun mengangguk, sementara Mingyu mulai mengambil langkah, melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk segera sampai di dorm. Dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama membiarkan kekasihnya kelaparan. "Mau makan apa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ramyeon!" Seru Jun. Sudah punya tenaga untuk berteriak sepertinya.

Tapi, Mingyu menentang keinginan Jun itu. "Eyy… ramyeon itu tidak sehat!"

Jun cemberut, segera mengaktifkan sifat keras kepalanya kembali. "Aku maunya ramyeon!" Kekeuh Jun.

Mingyu menghela napas. "Baik, baik. Akan kubuatkan ramyeon, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu lagi."

"Janji!"

Mingyu tahu itu hanyalah jawaban agar dirinya dapat menikmati ramyeon, jadi Mingyu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang dilingkari cincin kepada Jun. "Janji?"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Jun menyambut jari kelingling itu. "Janji!" Katanya penuh semangat.

Mingyu tahu, itupun juga hanya agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan ramyeon. Namun, Mingyu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Setidaknya, kini perang dingin antara Jun dan dirinya mulai membaik.

Terlebih, kini Jun merangkul lehernya dengan sangat erat, ketika dirinya sedang merogoh kunci dorm di saku celana.

"Aku menyayangimu, Mingyu." Gumam Jun, yang telah kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum. Kali ini, tentu tidak hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan ramyeon saja.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jun." Balas Mingyu, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala kekasihnya, sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan membawanya masuk.

-End-

Berhubung banyak yang suka Jun uke (ga terlalu banyak sih, tapi lumayan banyaklah karena setidaknya aku ga sendiri :3), aku jadi termotivasi untuk membuat kumpulan fanfiction khusus untuk Jun uke disini. Yeeaayy!

Awalnya ini mau dijadiin kumpulan GyuJun atau JunGyu aja, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kayaknya lebih seru kalau Jun dipasangin sama seme-seme yang lain juga. Biar makin banyak rare couple bertebaran di ffn huehehehe

Jadi, selain sama Mingyu, kalian mau baca cerita Jun disemein sama siapa? Kalau dapet ide dan moodku lagi bagus, akan aku usaha buatin untuk cerita selanjutnya~

Kasitau di review yaaa..

So, review juseyooooo :3


	2. Cherry Lips (JunSol)

**Cherry Lips**

Pair : Chwe Hansol (Vernon) x Wen Junhui

Genres : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Enjoy~

.

.

 _Bibirmu itu persis buah ceri. Iya, buah ceri. Kau tahu, kan? Yang warnanya merah merekah, bagian bawahnya tebal dan ada lengkungan indah di bagian atasnya? Aku yakin, jika aku diperbolehkan untuk mencicipi bibir itu, rasanya juga pasti akan semanis buah ceri._

Hansol meneguk ludahnya setelah membaca deretan tulisan yang terpampang di layar komputer. Akhir-akhir ini Hansol memiliki hobi baru. Yaitu, selain menuliskan lirik rap, ia juga senang membaca cerita-cerita yang ditulis oleh para fans, atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan fanfiction.

Dari semua fanfiction yang pernah ia baca, fanfiction yang baru saja dibacanya kali ini adalah favoritnya, ehm, maksudnya yang paling menarik perhatiannya sejauh ini. Ia tertarik karena author yang menuliskan fanfiction tersebut seolah-olah dapat menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk bibir Jun dengan baik. Ya, fanfiction itu bercerita tentang Jun. Dan, dipasangkan dengan dirinya. Dan, mereka berciuman.

Tunggu dulu. Sebelum membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Hyung Chinanya itu, Hansol masih membayangkan, apa benar bibir Jun sama seperti buah ceri? Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih pada bibir para hyungnya.

"Hansol-ah! Hansol-ah! Hansol-ah!"

Hansol mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil, diiringi dengan suara derap kaki yang berlarian mendekati kamarnya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah memanggil-manggil namanya seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wen Junhui. Tepat ketika sosok itu mendudukkan diri pada kursi di sebelahnya, Hansol telah berhasil mengganti halaman web fanfiction favoritnya pada tab yang lain.

"Lihat ini! Salah satu fans memberikan ini padaku. Kupikir ini sebuah mainan?" Seru Jun antusias.

Tanpa ada aba-aba dari otaknya, mata Hansol langsung tertuju pada bibir yang disebut-sebut persis dengan buah ceri itu. Menelitinya, mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Sampai sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti telur disodorkan oleh Jun tepat di depan matanya. Hansol tanpa sadar mendengus, ketika jarak pandangnya menjadi terganggu.

"Lihat iniii..." Kata Jun lagi, sambil menggerak-gerakkan benda itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Dengan merasa sedikit terpaksa, Hansol mulai mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sesuatu berbentuk seperti telur yang disodorkan di hadapannya itu. "Ini namanya Tamagotchi." Kata Hansol kemudian, lantas menyambar benda itu dari tangan Jun untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas. "Kukira benda ini sudah punah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tunjukkan aku bagaimana cara memainkannya!"

Alis mata Hansol yang tebal saling bertaut, bingung dengan kenyataan bahwa ada manusia di dunia ini yang tidak tahu cara memainkan Tamagotchi. Konsol game yang satu ini kan sangat terkenal di zamannya.

"Hyung tidak pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya? Ini adalah permainan favoritku sewaktu masih kecil." Hansol mengotak-atik benda oval di tangannya itu. Sedikit banyak, Hansol mulai lupa juga dengan cara pengoperasiannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak Tamagotchi miliknya dirusak oleh adik perempuannya, Hansol tidak pernah lagi memegang konsol game sejenis ini.

"Tidak." Kata Jun, disertai dengan gelengan. "Kau tahu kan, aku sudah menjadi aktor sejak masih kecil, jadi jadwal syutingku itu sangat padat. Mana sempat untuk bermain hal-hal seperti ini."

Hansol memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga aktor sejak masih kecil, tapi aku tidak ketinggalan zaman sepertimu."

Jun membalas gerutuan Hansol dengan tertawa renyah. "Oke, oke! Itu kan hanya masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang, kau ajari aku cara memainkannya!" Seru Jun, ketika Hansol masih juga sibuk dengan dunia Tamagotchinya sendiri.

"Sebentar, aku kan harus mengingatnya dulu."

Merasa bosan melihat tangan Hansol yang sejak tadi hanya menekan tombol yang sama, Jun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer di depan. Layar itu dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan korea dengan background berwarna biru muda. Oh, itu adalah halaman web twitter. Jun menjadi tergugah untuk mengecek kicauan-kicauan yang kebanyakan berasal dari para fans mereka itu.

Jun fokus pada layar komputernya, sementara Hansol fokus pada Tamagotchi di tangannya dengan sesekali mencuri lirik pada bibir Jun yang komat-kamit melafalkan tulisan-tulisan yang ia baca. Oh, astaga! Sekarang Hansol mulai berpikir bahwa bibir Jun memang benar-benar terlihat seperti buah ceri. Mungkin jika ia diperbolehkan untuk mencicipi bibir itu, rasanya pasti akan...

Demi Bibel suci milik Jisoo hyung, Hansol tidak boleh memiliki pemikiran sekotor itu! Dengan cepat, Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang semakin mendistraksi fokusnya pada Tamagotchi.

"Eh? Yang ini artinya apa, ya?" Jun bergumam kebingungan, mendapati sebaris kaliamt dalam Bahasa Inggris yang tidak dimengertinya.

 _Fanbases giving out idv stuff and people are like "eh i don't want Jun's stuff"._

"Oh." Jun mengklik tulisan Terjemahkan dari Inggris, yang tepat berada di bawah tulisan itu.

Dahi Jun mengkerut setelah tulisan lain yang diyakininya sebagai terjemahan dari tulisan tersebut, muncul setelahnya. Kumpulan kata-kata dalam hangul tersebut justru membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti. Jadi, ia mencoba untuk membacanya lagi pelan-pelan, mengulanginya lagi sampai beberapa kali, hingga samar-samar otaknya mulai mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu.

"Mereka tidak menyukai barang-barang yang berhubungan denganku?"

Hansol refleks menolehkan kepalanya, setelah mendengar gumaman Jun yang kali ini. Ia memandang wajah sedih Jun, memandang layar komputernya, dan kembali memandangi Jun. Duh, sejak kapan dadanya menjadi nyeri ketika melihat hyungnya itu bersedih? Sejak kapan ia mulai peduli dengan kesedihan Jun?

Mungkin semenjak dirinya mulai memutar otak untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan Jun dari kesedihannya. Hansol memaksa otaknya untuk mencari pertanyaan apa yang paling tepat untuk merampas perhatian Jun.

"Hyung!" Jun menoleh. "Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Oh, bagus sekali Hansol. Sekarang perhatian Jun sudah benar-benar hanya tertuju pada dongsaeng aneh di bawah umur yang bertanya tentang ciuman.

Hansol menekan bibirnya. Menyesali, dari sekalian banyak pertanyaan bagus yang seharusnya dapat ia tanyakan, mengapa justru pertanyaan semacam itu yang meluncur keluar. Salahkan bibir Jun yang terlihat semakin manis ketika mengerucut, membuat otaknya hanya dapat memikirkan tentang hal-hal kotor saja.

Namun, tidak disangka-sangka, bukannya melemparkan tatapan aneh seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Hansol, Jun justru tertawa heboh. "Kau bertanya soal ciuman? Tentu saja pernah. Aku ini ahlinya!" Aku Junhui, menepuk-nepukkan dadanya bangga.

Tanpa sadar Hansol menghela napasnya lega. "Apa benar? Memang, kapan hyung sempat melakukannya?" Tanya Hansol kemudian, lantas kembali mengotak-atik Tamagotchi yang sesaat sempat terabaikan.

"Tentu saja saat berpacaran." Kata Jun. "Kuberitahu, ya. Saat seusiamu, aku ini sudah berpacaran sebanyak tujuh kali... eh tidak, tidak... sepuluh kali! Dan setiap kali berpacaran, aku selalu mendapatkan ciuman paling tidak satu kali dari pacar-pacarku."

Hansol melirik Jun sekilas, lalu tersenyum miring. "Wow! Itu artinya, hyung sudah sangat berpengalaman, ya?" Ia meletakkan Tamagotchi, dengan monster kecil yang sedang tidur di dalamnya, ke atas meja. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Hansol memajukan badannya mendekati Jun. "Bisa hyung ajarkan aku caranya berciuman?" Bisik Hansol, ketika hidung mereka sudah hampir bertabrakan.

Tubuh Jun bergerak-gerak gelisah, ketika kedua lengan Hansol telah berada di kedua sisi kursinya, mengunci pergerakannya. "Ha-Hansol-ah.. k-kurasa..." Jun membasahi bibirnya. Bertambah gelisah saat menyadari mata Hansol hanya terpaku kepada bibirnya saja.

Detik berikutnya, Jun menyesali perbuatannya tersebut. Air liur justru menambah kesan mengkilap yang membuat bibirnya menjadi semakin mempesona.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Semakin kuamati, bibirmu semakin mirip dengan buah ceri. Membuatku semakin ingin mencicipi rasanya."

Jun buru-buru menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Hansol semakin memajukan tubuhnya, sementara Jun mencoba menghindar dengan membawa tubuhnya ke belakang. Sampai punggungnya menabrak punggungan kursi yang ia duduki, Jun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memejamkan matanya dan pasrah.

Pasrah, bahkan ketika Hansol membawa tangannya ke samping, membuat akses menuju bibirnya menjadi lebih leluasa. Pasrah, bahkan ketika Hansol menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, memberikan kesan menggelitik yang aneh. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar dari perutnya.

Terlebih ketika Hansol melumat bibirnya pelan. Kenyal dan manis, adalah hal yang melintas di pikiran Hansol untuk mendefinisikan bagaimana rasa dari bibir yang disebut-sebut persis dengan buah ceri itu. Harus Hansol akui, rasanya memang manis seperti buah ceri. Namun, author itu kekurangan satu hal. Selain manis, bibir ceri itu juga memabukkan.

Hansol melepaskan tautannya pelan-pelan, antara tidak rela, namun tidak tega juga karena Jun sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah, tanda dirinya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Jun terengah-engah. Ia membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat Hansol yang kini sedang terkekeh di hadapannya.

"Apa ini reaksi dari seseorang yang ahli dalam berciuman?" Goda Hansol. Selama bercumbu tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari seorang Jun yang mencoba untuk mendominasi. Yang ada hanya Hansol yang sibuk mencecap rasa manis di bibirnya.

Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ciuman tadi ternyata belum cukup untuk membuat dirinya kepanasan, karena sekarang ia dapat merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar, semakin membuatnya memerah karena malu.

"Kau berbohong kan, hyung? Saat seusiaku kan, kau sudah menjadi trainee. Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki waktu untuk berpacaran, apalagi sampai berciuman." Goda Hansol lagi, lantas kembali tertawa saat melihat Jun yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan malunya.

Wajah Jun memerah, telinganya juga memerah. Bibir ceri itu apalagi, semakin memerah setelah Hansol melumatnya tadi. Sekarang Hansol jadi ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Mumpung posisi mereka masih mendukung, Hansol segera menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir ceri itu, untuk merasakannya lagi. Dan, satu kali atau dua kali lagi jika Jun mengizinkan. Atau tiga kali juga lebih bagus.

Hansol sudah bilang kan, bahwa bibir itu memabukkan?

.

.

"Hyung, sebenarnya, jika kau menerjemahkan kalimat itu dengan cara seperti ini, terjemahannya tidak akan sesuai."

Saat itu, Jun kembali menatap layar komputer dengan wajah sedih dan Hansol mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi intinya kan sama saja. Orang-orang itu tidak mau menerima barang yang berhubungan denganku." Kata Jun sedih.

"Bukan begitu, kok. Terjemahan itu salah! Hyung mau tahu apa arti kalimat itu yang benarnya?"

Jun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Katanya, aku sangat menyukai bibir Jun yang terasa seperti ceri." Dan, Hansol tertawa setelahnya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Jun ternganga untuk beberapa detik, bule tengil itu pantas untuk mendapatkan cubitan oleh Jun di perutnya. Mentang-mentang kemampuan berbahasa Inggris Jun tidak begitu bagus, bukan berarti dirinya dapat dibohongi dengan candaan semacam itu. "Jangan bercanda, Hansol-ah!" Seru Jun.

Hansol masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sungguh!" Balasnya. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, dirinya telah kembali mengurung Jun di kursi yang ia duduki. "Aku ingin mengecap rasa manisnya lagi. Boleh, ya?"

Jun meronta-ronta di tempatnya, yang benar-benar hanya memiliki sedikit sekali ruang untuk bergerak. "Tidak boleh! Bibirku sudah sebengkak ini, jangan membuatnya menjadi lebih dower lagi!" Rengeknya.

Namun, Hansol tidak mengindahkan penolakan itu. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi keinginannya untuk merasakan rasa manis nan memabukkan dari bibir ceri itu. Tidak peduli Jun yang masih meronta bahkan ketika bibir mereka telah saling menempel. Toh, Jun juga akan menikmatinya, setelah Hansol berhasil membuatnya melayang dalam lumatannya.

-End-

Here, it is! Meme squad, special for ya all! Hehe :3

Maafkan aku yang telah membuat Hansol menjadi semesum ini, ya. Hope you guys like it!

Last, review juseyooo :3


	3. Paparazzi (WonHui)

**Paparazzi**

Pair : Jeon Wonwoo x Wen Junhui

Enjoy~

.

.

Mata seindah almond.

 _Cekrek_.

Hidung yang mengkerut.

 _Cekrek_.

Bibir semerah ceri.

 _Cekrek_.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepala dari secangkir _Frappuccino_ dingin. Berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa juga ia tidak tahu. Hanya insting untuk melihat ke arah sekerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Lucu, kan? Hahahaha!"

Wonwoo sampai lupa bahwa di hadapannya ada Soonyoung, rekan satu timnya, yang sedang bercerita tentang kencan pertama bersama Seokmin. Ia kembali menyeruput _Frappuccino_ miliknya.

"Ya, itu luar biasa."

.

.

Kaki jenjang.

 _Cekrek_.

Jari-jari yang lentik.

 _Cekrek_.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepala dari jejeran mantel bulu dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di udara. Sama seperti di restoran tadi. Sebuah insting untuk menolehkan kepala tiba-tiba saja muncul dan Wonwoo secara otomatis menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Won, cocok tidak?"

Soonyoung keluar dari kamar pas dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Berputar-putar lantas memberikan pose seperti sedang berada dalam proses pemotretan. Terakhir ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Wonwoo, dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan berkata santai,

"Tidak."

.

.

Rambut halus berwarna cokelat.

 _Cekrek_.

Punggung yang lebar.

 _Cekrek_.

Kali ini Wonwoo hanya melirik ke belakang melewati bahu. Ia sedang menunggu kembalian atas dua lembar tiket menonton yang baru saja dibelinya. Sembari mengantungi uang kembalian, Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari barisan antrean.

Soonyoung menghampirinya dengan memeluk popcorn berukuran besar dan dua cangkir soda.

"Sudah dapat tiketnya?"

Wonwoo melambaikan dua lembar tiket, lantas menyelipkannya pada jari-jari Soonyoung yang memeluk popcorn.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama, ya!"

Wonwoo tidak membalas, hanya berlalu saja. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menggerutu karena semakin kesusahan dengan dua lembar tiket di antara jari-jarinya.

.

.

Ada derap langkah ragu yang mengikuti di belakang, namun Wonwoo tetap berjalan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Mendorong pintu toilet, mendekati wastafel, dan memutar keran. Membiarkan air dingin mengaliri punggung tangannya.

Seseorang ikut memasuki toilet.

 _Brukk!_

 _Klik!_

Pintu toilet telah terkunci. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada seorang pemuda yang punggungnya terpaksa harus menabrak pintu toilet. Badan pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Hobi mencuri gambar seseorang, ya?" Ujar Wonwoo semakin mengintimidasi. "Oh, atau hanya gambar-gambarku saja?"

Tanpa mengurangi jarak, meski ujung hidung mereka jelas bersentuhan, Wonwoo memeriksa gambar-gambar yang tersimpan pada kamera yang menggantung di leher pemuda tersebut.

Omong-omong nama pemuda tersebut adalah Jun. Wen Junhui. Seorang mahasiswa yang belakangan ini menjadi fanboy akut. Tapi bukan sasaeng.

Wonwoo menyeringai. "Kau memotret setiap detail tubuhku?"

Jun hanya dapat meneguk ludah akibat kegiatan diam-diamnya kini telah terbongkar. Bahkan dipergoki langsung oleh targetnya.

"Apa kau senang melihatku dari jarak dekat?"

Tidak ada tanda bahwa Jun mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia justru menutup mata rapat-rapat. Wajahnya semakin memanas dan detak jantungnya sudah tidak terkendali lagi. Jun tidak mengerti, mengapa Wonwoo memergokinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Detik berikutnya, Jun merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berharap banyak. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Wonwoo benar-benar sedang menciumnya.

Dan, semakin lama ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam.

Jun tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain mengikuti gerakan Wonwoo. Ia tidak mungkin menolak. Jadi, Jun kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya dengan dada yang masih berdebar.

Itu adalah sepuluh detik terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

Jun seperti ingin memberikan protes ketika tautan itu terlepas. Tetapi ia kembai tersadar bahwa laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya kini, laki-laki yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu member boyband yang beberapa waktu terakhir telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Siapa sangka kebiasaannya mengambil gambar sang idola secara diam-diam justru membawanya ke dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku juga telah mengamatimu sejak lama." Kata Wonwoo, mengusap saliva yang masih tertinggal di bibir bawah penguntitnya. Ingin mengecup bibir indah itu lagi, namun urung.

Wonwoo menyelipkan selembar kertas pada saku jaket Jun, lalu meletakkan tangannya pada kenop pintu.

"Omong-omong bibirmu manis." Tambahnya lagi sebelum memberikan satu kedipan menggoda, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Jun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar akibat keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan mulai merogoh saku jaketnya.

Itu adalah sederetan angka.

Setelah mencuri satu ciuman, kini idola gila itu memintanya untuk menelepon?

Ya, Jun tidak mungkin menolak, sih.

-The End-

Shortfic gaje yang dibuat di tengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Hope you enjoy it, guys!

Last, Review juseyoooo :3


End file.
